Historia de un amor no correspondido
by Lady Arilyn de Rhimine
Summary: Trata sobre el sufrimiento de una persona enamorada, sabiendo que la persona de nuestros sueños jamás lo sabrá.Te amo para amarte y no para ser amada, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti sonreir. Ai X Conan.Amor,desamor,y sobretodo,amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues se me ha ocurrido hacer una pequeña prueba. Aviso a futuros navegantes, no se exactamente que pasara, pero es una historia basada en lo real del manga, es decir que no espereis que de un momento a otro shin se enamore de ai, que quede claro, shin esta enamorado de ran hasta las trancas, este fic va del sufrimiento de una persona que ama sin ser correspondida con el conocimiento de que nunca lo será ¿ok?. Puede que os parezca un poco tonto, pero me hace ilusion, si me dejais comentarios lo agradeceré.

FIC:

**Yo te amaré en silencio... como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás.´´**

Se veía una clase de primaria con el ajetreo habitual en ella.

-profe, profe¡-Saltaba Ayumi contenta-ya lo tengo

Los niños del alrededor sonrieron cuando la profesora se acercó.

Apartados de los demás, Conan y Ai, y éste le dijo a ella,- ¿Se ven emocionados verdad?

Ai apenas asintió, estaba mirando fijamente la hoja que dentro de nada tendría que entregar a su profesora.  
Conan entrecerró los ojos al notar que Ai no parecía que le estuviera haciendo mucho caso, pero sabiendo que esa era la forma habitual de ser de ella lo pasó por alto y siguió hablando:

-La profesora ha tenido muy buena idea, preguntarles la explicación de enamorarse y de amor les mantiene en funcionamiento- Se giró hacia ella y vio que tenia la misma expresión mas seria de lo habitual- Anda, sonríe, que no te vas a morir por ello-Dijo el joven mientras le daba una flor que había cogido unos minutos antes en el recreo.

Los ojos de Ai se clavaron en los de Conan, y aun cuando éste se dirigía a entregar la hoja a la profesora, los ojos de la pequeña seguían la figura del pequeño niño. Observó cómo Conan se acercaba a los demás niños, quienes le recibían con una sonrisa y alegría.  
La pequeña suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga, siempre es así se dijo, donde quiera que fuera Kudo le recibían con cariño y alegría, a veces..

… a veces ella también deseaba sentir esa calidez, la calidez que sentía Conan cuando llegaba a su casa y Ran le estaba esperando con una sonrisa y le cena preparada, la calidez que se debería sentir llegando un día a casa y esté tu madre esperando para abrazarte…

Sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a ensimismarse con pensamientos inútiles y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a su –como de costumbre- compañero de fatigas. Estaba corrigiendo a Ayumi la pronunciación de una palabra. Cómo no pensó la pequeña, el sabelotodo en acción.

-Muy bien ayumi¡- decía la profesora-¿Ya los tengo todos?, aver aver,

-AI¡¡ corre que aun no se lo has entregado a la profesora.

Ai miró desde lejos a los niños y se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora, Kudo y los demás niños.

-Tranquila Haibara, no tienes que tener vergüenza, todos tus compañeros han errado en la definición de enamorarse, ¿a que no era tan fácil como parece?- Dijo la profesora sonriendo al resto de la clase.

Haibara extendió tranquilamente la hoja con la definición que ella consideraba correcta.

La simpática profesora cogio la hoja y al leerla su expresión cambió por completo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miro atentamente a Ai. Conan se percató de esto, y miró la hoja, a la profesora y después a Ai, que permanecía impertérrita al escrutinio de la profesora la cual solo pudo decir

-Haibara…-la absoluta sorpresa de la profesora no le dejaba más que mirar asombrada a esa niña tan lista.

Conan se hartó de tanto secretismo, ya se estaba enfadando, Ayumi y los demás ya estaban saliendo pues hacia unos minutos que había tocado la sirena, la profesora aun seguía ensimismada mirando a la chica rubia.

Conan puso voz y entonación de crio y dijo:

-¡yo quiero saber que ha puesto ai¡ ¡quiero quiero y quiero!

Antes de que la profesora le dijera que estaba mal mirar el trabajo de sus compañeros Conan ya se la había quitado de las manos.

La cara de Conan se paralizó por el asombro.

En el folio estaba escrito con perfecta letra:

Amor: Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.

El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza.

Conan se quedó paralizado con la hoja entre las manos, el desanimó invadió su ser sin saber muy bien por qué. Aun cuando la profesora le hecho de clase y vio andar a Ai unos metros por delante hacia donde estaban los demás. Se paró un momento y la miro desde atrás con una expresión mortalmente seria

-Ai…-

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, dejadme reviews¡¡ chao.

Si no os ha gustado decidme porque. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

CRONOLOGÍA

No tendría que haber escrito eso se decía a si misma mientras salía del colegio con la mirada penetrante de Kudo a su espalda.

_Estupida. Estupida. No tendría que haberlo entregado. _

Miró de reojo hacia atrás y comprobó que en ese momento Conan estaba hablando con los demás niños, al parecer tenían que esperar en la salida del colegio al profesor. Ella no sabia para qué, y tampoco le importaba mucho. Últimamente su vida se reducía a él. Lo él hiciera, lo que dijera, lo que sintiera, lo que quisiera…

_Esto es enfermizo _

La organización no aparecía, la investigación del antídoto se le había atascado y, al contrario que cierto detective cotilla, ella no volvía a casa y veía a la persona de sus sueños.

Ver entrar a Kudo en su casa, caminar a su lado, simplemente compartir el silencio de un secreto compartido, eran los momentos más felices de su vida actual.

Vivir para aquello era ridículo.

Y, aun con ello, en ese instante viéndole sonreír al jugar con el balón, sintió una calidez hasta hace poco desconocida en su interior. Interiormente sonrió y pensó mientras miraba cómo Conan impresionaba a Ayumi con su juego de pies: _Sé feliz, detective._

--

--

--

-Otra vez vuelve a alejarse de todos, ¿Qué le has hecho Shin?-Preguntó el profesor en voz baja a Shinichi

-Nada-se quejó él- ¿Por qué supones que es culpa mía?

-¿Tú que crees?

Conan le miró mal.

_A lo mejor le sentó mal que cotilleara su trabajo. ¡bah! que se aguante, que no hubiera hecho un trabajo tan bueno para una chica de su edad. _

-Sí, la verdad es que tiene un día raro. Esta mas arisca de lo habitual.-dijo mientras Agasa y él observaban a Ayumi intentado llamar la atención de Ai. Ésta le contestó que no tenía ganas de jugar al escondite y siguió leyendo.

Los tres detectives infantiles estaban jugando al escondite en un parque muy pequeñito, con un pequeño lago, y una zona de mesas para merendar. Ai estaba en una de esas mesas, sola, leyendo en silencio y concentrada como hacía siempre.

Agasa le dijo a Shin que vigilara a los niños que el tenia que volver a casa y volvería a recogerlos unas horas mas tarde. Tras despedir a Agasa se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ai.

Estaba acostumbrado a su humor, de hecho, estaba muy cómodo en su compañía, nada de conversaciones infantiles e inútiles y, aunque pareciera extraño, le gustaba hablar con ella.

-¡Hola Haibara!-Dijo alegre el muchacho.

Ella levantó la cabeza levemente y le correspondió el saludo, en ese momento a Conan le sonó el móvil.

-¿eh? ¿Mama? ¿Qué quieres ahora?... No. No y no. Pero... ¡mama! ¡Deacuerdoo!

Ai dejó el libro cuando Conan se dejó caer en la mesa.

-¡Que pesada! Últimamente no me deja en paz. Ahora le ha dado por quedar conmigo, ni que fuera un crío de verdad, se empeña en ir a excursiones estupidas...

-Vaya, sin embargo, yo querría quedar con mis padres para hacer excursiones estupidas, ¿Por qué no lo haré?-fingió que se paraba a pensar-¡ah sí! Por toda mi familia esta muerta-dijo sin inmutarse con su típico cinismo

-Gracias por hacerme sentir la persona más horrible del mundo-comentó Conan mirándola de reojo

-De nada- contestó Ai

-Se ha empeñado en llevarme al zoo.y me aburre.-volvió a decir

-Yo nunca he ido al zoo.-comentó Ai sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿qué?

Shinichi recordó aquella vez que Ai le había comentado que sus padres murieron cuando ella aun era muy pequeña y que la habían mandado a estudiar a estados unidos. Lo más sorprendente de aquel día: Ai nunca había tenido una muñeca.

_¿No has tenido infancia?_ Se sorprendió Conan.

Cada vez que pensaba que su reciente compañera nunca había tenido amigos, juguetes y una madre que la arropara por la noche, se sentía un poco más cerca de ella, o cuanto menos, comprendía el por qué de su cinismo. La situación de Ai le hacia comprender la suerte inmensa que había tenido el.

Su semblante entristecido pasó a una mirada intrigante y, después a una sonrisa.

Cualquiera que se hubiera dado cuenta y conociera a Shinichi Kudo, se habría dado cuenta de que una idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

_Quizá mañana podría... Sí. Lo haré._

Shinichi siguió a su lado indicando que aunque ella le ignorara no pensaba irse, por lo cual Ai acabó suspirando y dejando el libro.

-¿Qué miras?-Preguntó Ai de repente, fijándose en la mirada perdida de su compañero.

-El lago esta precioso, hay una vista magnifica. ¡Vamos a verlo!-Dijo Conan levantándose

Ai ni se movió

-Paso, prefiero... ¡Hay! ¡Pero...!

Conan tiro de Ai antes de que siguiera protestando.

-¡Venga!, no seas aburrida.

Unos segundos mas tarde una chica rubia oscura y un chico castaño estaban sentados mirando el atardecer. Conan estaba mirándolo atentamente sin percatarse de nada.

Ai miró a su alrededor, al lago y después al chico que tenia al lado, se detuvo en observar su cara y expresión de emoción, después miró otra vez hacia el lago, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Dio gracias a que Kudo aun no supiera leer los pensamientos.

_**Estar sentada a tu lado sin hacer absolutamente nada, es todo para mí.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CRONOLOGÍA

Aquí esta la continuación. Espero que os guste, si es asi dejadme review y si no es asi TB¡¡ Decidme porque please

Cuatro niños iban muy animados hablando por la calle. Hablaban del último caso resuelto gracias a Conan, que se limitaba a agradecerle a Ayumi los cumplidos. En ese ambiente Conan miró fijamente al frente. Ai Haibara caminaba sola unos pasos por delante.

Conan suspiró.

Si bien era cierto que siempre mantenía la distancia prudencial, los últimos días Ai estaba excesivamente ausente. Iba siempre sola a todas partes, solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban y era mas fría incluso con la simpática Ayumi que estaba preocupada por ella.

-Genta-Dijo Mitsuhiko-¿Sabes que le pasa a Haibara? Esta muy rara.

-Si es verdad, pero no me quiere decir que le pasa-intervino Ayumi.

Aunque generalmente los chicos no solían decir cosas con sentido, esta vez Conan tenía que reconocer que tenían razón. El día anterior ya lo había notado pero pensó que seria un rato pasajero, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Cuando Agasa les recogió del parque la noche anterior le volvió a preguntar que qué le pasaba a Haibara y él no supo que contestar. Después. Esa misma noche, Agasa le había llamado bastante tarde, diciéndole que estaba muy preocupado ya que Ai no había comido siquiera y, en vez de irse al ordenador, se había ido a dormir a eso de las 8 de la noche, cuando por norma general se quedaba hasta las 12 haciendo cosas en el ordenador, le pidió por favor que hablara con ella o que descubriera lo que le pasaba.

-¡Ala!-gritó Conan e hizo que todos se parasen-Haibara, me he dejado la libreta que me has dejado en clase.

Ai levantó las cejas y antes de decirle que ella no le había dejado nada Conan la cogió del brazo y dijo:

-¡Vamos antes de que se entere la profe!

Conan empezó a correr tirando de Ai dejando a los demás niños muy sorprendidos.

-Este chico es tonto-dijo Genta

-Sí, parece que no se acuerda de que cierran el colegio después de la hora de cierre-comentó Ayumi

-Bueno da igual, ya se enteraran cuando lleguen al cole-dijo Mitsuhiko

Y siguieron caminando pensando que como Conan podía ser tan listo a veces y tan despistado otras.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó Ai soltándose violentamente

-No. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó un preocupado Conan

-Nada contestó ella automáticamente

Estaban solos en una calle muy poco transitada. Conan la miraba directamente a los ojos. Y ella sintió el impulso de bajar la mirada.

-Nunca te pasa nada, pero vas como un zombi de aquí para allá, no te comunicas, no hablas con nadie, cada día te encierras más en ti misma, y últimamente casi no comes

-¿Ahora me espías?-Dijo Ai enfadada

-No hace falta espiarte para saber eso. Nos tienes preocupados a todos, a Ayumi cada día la tratas peor, y Agasa y yo estamos preocupados.

Ai volvió a mirarle directamente a los ojos:

-Son imaginaciones vuestras.

Conan la miró atentamente, y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-Es una pena-comentó con la voz más triste de lo que el mismo pretendía

-¿Qué es una pena?-preguntó ella extrañada

-**Que aún no confíes en mí, **creí que éramos amigos.-dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta y clavándole otra vez los ojos.

Algo se clavó en el pequeño corazón de la niña. Pero algo le impedía hablar.

-Qué mas da lo que me pase-susurró ella

-¿Con todo lo qué hemos pasado cómo te atreves a decir eso?-levantó la voz Conan-por un momento Ai pareció ver al hombre que realmente era ese niño-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Y con Agase. ¿Has visto a Gin? ¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo...? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

Ai cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente

-No es nada de eso, no te preocupes detective, se me pasará. –Conan aun la miraba fijamente-Te prometo que no es nada serio, son cosas mías, cosas que no estoy preparada para decir en voz alta. Es personal.-acabó confesando ella mirando al suelo.

Cuando levantó la vista vio que Conan estaba mas cerca que antes.

-Sabes que...Puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad?-preguntó él, Ai asintió levemente-Ya no estas sola, cuando quieras y te sientas preparada ¿Me lo contarás?

Ai volvió a asentir sin levantar la vista del suelo. Sintió que una mano amable pero firme le cogia el brazo.

-Anda vamonos. Que amediodia tienes que comer deprisa o te dará tiempo.

Ai volvió a asentir y cuando estaban caminando pensó:_ ¿Qué no me dará tiempo a qué?_

Por indicación expresa del profesor Ai salió a la entrada de la casa que se había convertido en su hogar.

-¡HOLAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó esta sorprendida.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Conan?-preguntó Ayumi -¡Cállate, Ayumi, que es una sorpresa!-Dijo Genta

_Kudo no me ha dicho una mierda _

Ante la mirada atónita de Ai Yukiko salió de un coche que no era propio de ella.

-¡Hi!

De ese mismo coche salió unos instantes después Conan y le susurró al oído:

-¿No podrías haber alquilado otro coche mama?

-Con tan poca antelación esto es lo que quedaba, Baka, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme de un día a otro para hacer una excursión al zoo? ¿Y, sobretodo, desde cuanto te gusta el zoo?

-No es para mí-susurró Conan-es por Ai-dijo mientras ambos miraban a la castaña que hablaba con los niños-Últimamente está muy deprimida, y no sé por que, y el otro día estábamos hablando y me dijo que nunca había ido al zoo, y pensé que, como estas tan sumamente pesada, no te importaría llevarnos.

-Claro Shin, pero me estas diciendo en serio que nunca ha ido al zoo?,

Yukiko vio como el rostro de su hijo se ensombrecía:

-Mama, ya te dije que Ai se había criado con la organización que me encogió y la enviaron a estudiar muy joven. Nunca ha tenido padres que la lleven de excursión.

-¿Te preocupas mucho por ella eeh?-picó Yukiko

-Es que… no tiene a nadie mas-Shin estaba hablando muy seriamente, tanto que la cara de Yukiko reflejó sorpresa y Shin pareció molestarse por su escrutinio-Imagínate solo en un país donde no has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida, con miedo constante a que te maten, la persona a la que mas quieres acaba de morir y..

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones-Dijo afablemente ella-Me alegro de que te preocupe tanto, de verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-Y le acarició el pelo con una expresión que Shin no sabia identificar.

-¡déjame en paz, pesada!, eh, eh ¡eh! ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-Dijo Shin al ver venir un coche con quienes parecían Ran, un señor desconocido y Sonoko.

-¡Ah! Pues le comenté a Ran la excursión y le apeteció acompañarnos.

Mientras Yukiko saludaba a Ran, Ai se le acercó y dijo:

-¿De qué va esto?-miró atentamente bajar del coche a las dos chicas-¿Qué hacen tu madre, los niños, Ran y la loca de su amiga aquí?¿y en coche?.

-Es una sorpresa-

Pero en ese mismo instante los niños salieron disparados hacia donde estaban Ran y Sonoko gritando:

-¡Al zoo, al zoo! ¡Queremos ir al zoo!

Ai miró a Conan:-¿Al zoo?

-Estoo,.. Pensé que te gustaría, y era un secreto-dijo esto último gritándoselo a los niños.

Los tres dijeron; Ups, y siguieron incordiando a Ran, quien les sonreía ilusionada, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Sonoko, de porqué tenían que ir a un zoo con lo crios cuando acababa de estrenar modelito.

Conan entró en el coche alquilado de su madre y vio que tenía una caja enorme en la parte de atrás, eran pelucas, trajes, maquillajes, cinturones, gorros.

_¿Qué se ha traído, el vestuario de Hollywood?_

-¡Mama, todos no cabemos!-Susurró Conan

-No te preocupes. Nosotros solo llevaremos tres pasajeros, los demás los lleva Sonoko en su coche.

Yukiko, Ai y Conan se acercaron donde estaban todos para decidir el camino a seguir cuando oyeron a Ayumi preguntarle a Sonoko:

-¿Por qué llevas camiseta tan rara?¿es un disfraz?-preguntó inocentemente

Sonoko expulsó fuego por los ojos como si se fuera a comer a la niña

-¿De qué estas hablando? Es el último grito!-Chilló ella, Ran iba a decirle que no gritara a la niña pero una voz se le adelanto.

-¿El ultimo grito de qué?¿De horror?-preguntó Ai para defender a Ayumi

-De _moda_- corrigió -Bah! Que vas a saber tu de moda-Bufó Sonoko

Ran intervino antes de que Ai le contestara otra pulla.

Conan se acercó a la niña y la fulminó con la mirada (¬¬) y Ai puso los ojos en blanco.

-Le ha hablado muy mal a Ayumi

-En serio, a veces creo que lo mejor sería que te cortaras la lengua-contestó él-Deberías disculparte.

-¿Antes o después de cortarme la lengua?-

- Eso lo dejo a tú elección- me contesta con una sonrisa de "soy un detective engreído y un cretino encantador"

-Vamos chicos-dijo Yukiko- al coche.

Genta, Ai y Conan miraron el coche y a Yukiko.

-¡Ahí no cabemos!-dijo Genta

-Claro que sí, ayer lleve a mis amigas y entramos de sobra-contestó sonriendo a Genta

Conan le dijo a Ai:

-Pues serian amigas imaginarias-

-O anoréxicas como mínimo-comentó ella también

Yukiko buscó las llaves en su enorme bolso y dijo:

-Vale, Conan delante y Haibara y Genta detrás

Ai abrió los ojos de golpe. No le gustaba ir al lado de los crios en el coche, nunca lo había dicho, pero Conan lo sabía. Así que intervino.

-Mm….quizá yo debería sentarme detrás -dijo- Al fin y al cabo, Genta es más...es más…-hizo una pausa, buscando alguna manera delicada de llamarle gordo-…ocupa más espacio. Estará más cómodo delante.

Conan esperó que Genta no se diera por ofendido, pero como suponía, él no se había dado cuenta, lo único que sabía es que iba a ir delante:

-¡Si! Voy delante, voy delante.

Y subió emocionado al coche, ya dentro dijo:-tengo hambre

-¡tu siempre tienes hambre!-gritó Conan

-No pasa nada-dijo Yukiko-tengo aquí muchas chuches, toma-y se las ofreció.

Todos se subieron al coche, o lo intentaron. Era un coche muy pequeño, e incluso, Ai y Conan tuvieron que entrar por partes. Ai se quedó la parte de la ventanilla por lo que le tocó cerrar la puerta, pero era un coche muy antiguo y parecía que estaba mal cerrada. Conan, al ver que Ai no podía sola se acercó a ayudarla he hizo tanta fuerza que al cerrarla de golpe se hecho para atrás y golpeó a Ai, esta le miró mal por un momento.

-Oye que no le he hecho a posta-se defendió ella rápidamente, mientras intentaba sentarse bien, sin mucho éxito, pues las cajas le hacían arrinconar a Ai contra la puerta-Además no te he hecho daño ¿no?

-Te contestaré cuando me llegue la sangre al cerebro-dijo Ai mientras también intentaba incorporarse-Oye, ¿tengo pinta de reposabrazos?. No me dejas espacio.

-Será por que no lo hay-refunfuño Conan

-Pues…

Pero no continuó, porque un volantazo de la conductora les dejó el corazón a mil por hora:

-¿Vais bien ahí detrás?-preguntó

-Será una pregunta retórica-le dijo Conan a Ai

Les quedaba un largo camino. El zoológico estaba a unos tres cuartos con trafico normal. Conan pensó que quizás se habría equivocado, que a Ai de verdad le daba igual ir o no, y solo por cerciorarse si Haibara tenia la mueca permanente de cinismo la miró.

Sin embargo, Ai no tenia la típica mirada de indiferencia, estaba mirando por la ventanilla con una expresión que casi no se podía identificar. ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? No, no era tristeza. Sorprendido Shinichi siguió mirándola, observó que estaba sonriendo como pocas veces la había visto, él cerró los ojos y se felicitó interiormente por su idea, al comprobar que Ai seguía absorta mirando por la ventanilla observó detenidamente sus rasgos, no había visto mucho a Akemi, pero Conan estaba convencido de que cada día Ai se le parecía mas.

Quizás esa expresión era por recordarla, quizá estaba pensando que le hubiera gustado irse al zoo con ella. Esta vez Ai se giró y le pilló in fraganti. Cambio la sonrisa dulce por una mueca seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

Conan sonrió-Nada, solo pensaba que no hace falta que te muestres siempre tan inalcanzable, hace un momento sonreías y parecías mas feliz

Ai supuso que en un segundo se había puesto roja porque le quemaban las orejas, y entre el shock momentáneo se quedó sin habla, y justo cuando iba a contestar que no era asunto suyo, el coche frenó abruptamente, Ai salió disparada contra el asiento de Genta, y al rebotar hacia atrás golpeó a Conan con la cabeza en el hombro.

Ai aturdida por el impacto alargó la mano para intentar incorporarse, pero Conan se lo impidió

-Si cada vez que la loca de mi madre frene vas a machacarme con la cabeza, casi prefiero que te quedes como estás- explicó él-Cógete de mi brazo.

-¿De tu brazo?- repitió, anonadada..

-Sí, de mi brazo. Tengo dos-dijo burlonamente.

Ai tragó saliva. Era muy extraño para ella estar tan cerca de alguien, aunque era algo lógico se dijo para sí misma, pero aun así, el latido de su corazón se desbocó al estar tan cerca de él. Gracias a dios que siempre había sabido ocultar sus emociones.

Mientras la mente de la chica iba a toda velocidad para olvidarse que estaba casi abrazada a su compañero oyó de fondo:

_- _¿Y ese semáforo?-dijo Yukiko

- ¡ FRENAA !-Gritó Conan con toda su voz

Al oír el grito, Ai cerró los ojos fuertemente y hundió el rostro en el hombro de Conan, de manera que cuando Yukiko pisó el freno y el coche arañó el asfalto con un chirrido espantoso, su cabeza no se movió de donde estaba.

-¡¿DE QUE MANICOMIO TE HAS ESCAPADO?! – gritó alguien en el exterior, por encima del estridente caos de las bocinas de los coches.

Cuando el mundo volvió a ser un lugar seguro, Ai abrió los ojos aun estando apoyada sobre Conan, ciertamente no tenia ninguna gana de incorporarse, estaba muy a gusto así, pero como su orgullo era mas fuerte que su sentimentalismo momentáneo se fue a incorporar de nuevo y susurró:

-Kudo, nunca, nunca, nunca volveré a subirme en el mismo coche que tu madre, de hecho no me meteré entre el trafico si tu madre esta en este país.

Conan se rió y le puso la mano en la cabeza:

-Quédate así recostada si quieres, estarás mas cómoda. Y yo también, así tenemos los dos mas espacio.

Después de arriesgar su vida de forma tan inútil no iba a discutir, además tampoco quería, estar en ese momento así era un momento muy especial para ella. Se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos. Le dio las gracias por dejar que se apoye en él pero dudó de que la oyera y recostada sobre la respiración tranquila del detective recordó que había organizado todo esto de un día para otro por un inocente comentario sobre que nunca había ido al zoo, que nunca la dejaba en el interior del coche, que siempre que miraba él estaba allí y la sensación de darse cuenta de la preocupación de alguien sobre su persona hizo que le escocieran los ojos.

Parpadeo varias veces. Ella no lloraba.

Levantó ligeramente los ojos para ver el semblante sereno de él, quien había cerrado los ojos para relajarse.

_Quizás esos detalles son los que me han hecho enamorarme de ti…_

Esbozó una sonrisa resignada y cerró los ojos ella también, con el tiempo difuminado fue entrando cada vez más en un mundo insustancial y borroso.

..

Conan notó que Ai se había dormido, le acarició el pelo y sin moverse demasiado cogió un abrigo de la caja que tenia al lado-pensó que seria un abrigo de malo de película- y se lo puso a Ai y a el mismo por encima. Según sus cálculos aun quedaba media hora para llegar.

No se arrepentía de tener que pasar el día en un sitio que no le interesaba, aunque fuera para ver la sonrisa escurridiza de Ai. Aunque no podía llegar a entender del todo porque su siempre seria amiga no quería que notaran su entusiasmo por la idea. Se encogió de hombros. _Ella sabrá_

_HASTAA AQUIIII..,_

_Decidme que os parece_


	4. Chapter 4

Estupidos villancicos

**Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, si os gusta o no me interesa mucho. REVIEWS porfiiiii!!**

El fiero animal miraba fijamente a las que iban a ser sus presas, abrió la boca y contemplo como una de ellas se asustaba y se echaba hacia atrás. Acostumbrado a su cautividad lentamente giró y se fue.

Ai le seguía con la mirada. En su mirada había un poco de adoración.

-¡Ai ten cuidado!-le gritó una chica a su lado _¿Ran?_

La chica castaña que había estado a su lado mientras observaba al tiburón se agacho hasta a estar a su altura y le dijo:

-Ai... ¿No tienes miedo?-le preguntó

Ella, desconcertada, busco en la expresión de la chica algo que le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo, o que se estaba burlando de ella, pero solo vio pura preocupación y curiosidad.

-No, ¿De qué tendría que tener miedo? No puede salir, y aunque se rompiera el cristal, algo altamente improbable, fuera del agua no podría moverse y al poco tiempo moriría.

Ran la miró intensamente acostumbrada a este tipo de respuestas y sonrió

-Vale, pero ten cuidado, no te acerques mucho a los animales peligrosos. Puede ocurrir algo.

Ai asintió a la vez que otra chica gritaba:

-¡Ran!

-Ya voy Kazuha

Le esperaba al lado de un chico muy moreno, quien, si la memoria no le fallaba era Heiji Hattori. Haibara levantó una ceja al ver tanta gente junta en el zoo. Miró a Kudo y le vio regañando a su madre y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Shinichi, no te pongas así-pidió Yukiko

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?

-No es culpa mía que Ran avisara a estos dos chicos tan simpáticos. Además pareces llevarte muy bien con el otro detective.

-Esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que no se tenía que haber enterado ni Ran.

_Mierda, a Haibara no le gusta mucho las multitudes, y hemos acabado siendo ciento y la madre. Mi madre, los niños, Heiji, Kazuha, y Ran y Sonoko, y ninguno de estos cuatro últimos son santos de la devoción de Haibara._

Miró mal a su madre de nuevo.

-¡Que dejes de mirarme así!

-Aun no entiendo como hemos acabado siendo tantos-¬¬

-Porque a Ran le dije que iba a ser una excursión entretenida por que tu-Conan-nunca habías venido al zoo, y aprovechando que venia pues quería traerte a este nuevo zoo-parque que habían abierto. Al parecer Toyama también quería venir, y lo demás…

Conan suspiró y buscó a Ai con la mirada, esperaba que no se hubiera echado el día a perder. La vio caminando sola mirando embelesada a los tiburones, y después la vio sonreír después de algo que le había dicho Ran.

_Quizás no esta tan mal_

Kazuha se acercó al oído de Ran para susurrarle:

-Esa niña es muy rara

-Si, y además-añadió triste- creo que no le caigo muy bien

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? No le puedes caer mal

- A ti te caía mal cuando me conociste-recordó Ran

-Si pero ya sabes por qué, además, no paraste hasta que nos llevamos bien. Seguro que podemos hacer lo mismo.

Ran miró de nuevo a Ai.

-Seque-le daba vergüenza que esa niña le imponía mucho respeto- y… Ran recordó los últimos días esa chica había estado mas alejada de lo habitual-creo que esta triste.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, pero es muy reservada, pero he notado que cada día esta mas triste la pobre. No quiero agobiarla.

-Pero Ran-dijo Kazuha preocupada- no es bueno que a su edad se lo reserve todo, necesita a alguien para desahogarse. Parece buena chica. ¡No podemos dejar que este tan deprimida!

-Pe-pero-dijo Ran, estaba de acuerdo, pero esa niña era muy difícil de tratar y por más que ella quisiera ayudarla no veía la manera de hacerlo.

Una tropa de gente compuesta por dos adultos, una pandilla de crios, y otra de adolescentes salían contentos de la parte de entretenimiento hacia la zona de descanso.

La zona de descanso tenía unas cuantas colchonetas con mucho éxito para que los niños saltaran sin parar, cerca estaba una reja enorme con 3 tigres, y dispersadas unas cuantas mesas en las que se podían llevar la comida de las cafeterías. Entre charlas, bromas y gritos pidieron la comida y se sentaron a comer. Mientras Ran, Yukiko y Kazuha se ofrecían a traer la comida los demás se quedaron charlando mientras los niños se iban a las colchonetas.

-¡Con que te hacia ilusión venir al zoo! ¿Eh?-Dijo Heiji

-¿Pero tu eres tonto?-replico Conan

Heiji estallo en carcajadas.

-Es lo que me dijo Kazuha cuando le pregunté que por que Mouri nos traía a un zoológico, me dijo que Ran le había dicho que a Conan le hacia ilusión y que si queríamos venir, ya que tu y yo nos llevamos tan sumamente bien.

_Sumamente bien, será prepotente pensó Conan_

-En realidad preparé la excursión solo para los crios y mi madre. Ran vosotros y Sonoko sois un error de calculo.

-Ah, gracias.-Heiji miró hacia atrás de Conan-Pues ella no parece que se divierta mucho.

Conan se giró y vio a Ai a una mesa de distancia con un libro entre las piernas. Lo primero que pensó era que de donde demonios se sacaba los libros que aparecían por arte de magia, después observo a su alrededor, Sonoko, Yukiko y Agase estaban hablando entre ellos y los niños estaban dando votes.

Conan no se imagino a Ai hablando de nuevo de moda con Sonoko. Al recordar como salio en defensa de la pobre Ayumi sonrió.

-Esa chica es muy rara-comentó Heiji

-No lo sabes bien- contestó Conan riendo- pero yo la entiendo.

Conan se levantó y se fue en dirección a ella. Heiji iba unos pasos detrás, total, a él no se le había perdido nada con una chica supuestamente de su edad pero que se relacionaba lo mismo que una planta.

Conan trató de integrarla en una conversación de adultos (el sabia bien lo que se agradecía una conversación a ese nivel cuando se llevaba tanto tiempo como ellos entre niños).

-Hey Haibara ¿Qué lees?

-El kama-sutra-contesta muy seria a la vez que levanta la cabeza del libro- ¿Por qué? ¿Lo habéis leído?

-Hombre…-contestan los dos a la vez que se ponen colorados y tienen los ojos abiertos como platos. Y eso que estos dos no se ruborizaban a menudo. Pero a Conan esa respuesta le había pillado por completo desprevenido.

Y a Hattori, que no había intercambiado tres palabras con esa niña, mas. Este se limitaba a mirar al suelo con atención, como si estuviera la respuesta a un caso.

En ese momento Ai se echó a reír. Suavemente para cualquier persona, pero viniendo de ella, eso era como un milagro.

-Es un libro de plantas medicinales-

Conan la miró durante un rato, y se dio cuenta que aun quedaban restos de esa sonrisa de hace medio segundo. Y en vez de contestar a la inusual broma de la chica dijo:

-Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo hoy.

-Quizá haya demasiada gente ¿no?-Preguntó ella con guasa.

Conan se rió- pues sí, inconvenientes.

-Inconveniente lo será tu padre-intervino Hattori-¿Y no es un poco raro si estas simulando que tienes 8 años que estés leyendo eso?-preguntó mas agresivamente de lo estrictamente educado.

Hattori era así, a veces se pasaba de maleducado, además, no le caía bien esa retraída. Conan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero sabía que no era necesario acudir en ayuda de su amiga.

Ai levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en los oscuros de Hattori. Con su típica expresión de menosprecio y alzando una ceja dijo:

-Peor seria que estuviera leyendo el Kama-sutra. Libro que, por otra, parte seguro que es mas interesante para ti, puesto que estoy segura de que si lees una frase de diez palabras de este libro no entiendes ni cinco. Señor detective. De hecho, dudo que puedas leer, porque saber leer no es compatible con el encefalograma plano.

Conan se rió y antes de que Heiji contestara alguna barbaridad de las suyas, Kazuha gritó:

-¡La merienda!

_Ai vuelve a sonreír. Aunque sea a costa de Heiji, me alegro. Él se lo ha buscado, por bocazas._

Conan también sonrió.

De nuevo se veía a Conan y Ai pasear juntos. En ese momento los dos parecían estar pensando lo mismo: en nada.

Caminaban tranquilamente rodeando la enorme jaula de los tigres, Conan ya sabia que a Ai le encantaban los animales, lo que no sabía es que le gustaba ponerse muy cerca de los animales salvajes. Y así, acompañados por el silencio y el viento, siguieron paseando bajo la sombra de un día perfecto y la bajo unas miradas sospechosas.

-¡Ayumi, quita que me haces daño—gimoteó Genta

-Es que yo también quiero ver

-¿Qué demonios hace Conan?-Intervino Mitsuhiko

Los tres seguían disimuladamente a la pareja, a la vista del comportamiento tan extraño de Ai, le habían pedido a Conan que averiguara que le pasaba, pero solo se limitaba a pasear. ¡A pasear! ¿Por qué no hacia una de sus deducciones milagrosas?

Unos metros más hacia delante, Ai se giró y dijo:

-¿A qué te han aviado esos tres payasos?

Conan se rió y siguió caminando

-Me han pedido que averigüe qué te pasa

Ai rodó los ojos y miró hacia donde estaban los chicos, estos se pusieron nerviosos y fingieron que estaban admirando el cielo.

-Si te das la vuelta, vas hacia ellos y los invitas a venir con nosotros, tal vez te sientas mejor- intervino Conan adivinando lo que se le pasaba a ella por la cabeza.

Haibara le miró mal e ignorándole se dio la vuelta, paró un momento para aprovechar el viento que venia de cara y fue hasta donde estaban los niños.

-Hola- dijo normalmente como si no la hubieran estado espiando

-¡Hi!-contestaron los tres

Conan se quedó rezagado para observar qué hacia a continuación.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a la parte comercial?, a las afueras del zoo hay una zona dedicada a los recuerdos. ¿Os apetece venir con Edogawa y conmigo?

-¡Si, si si si si si si!!, vamos a comprar cosas.

-Pero hay que avisar a los mayores-dijo Ayumi

Evidentemente para Shinichi Kudo, Haibara en esos últimos minutos se estaba esforzando por librarse de él por lo que le daba conversación a Ayumi, y ésta, encantada le parloteaba sin parar.

Ran y Kazuha les acompañaban, que, para mas sufrimiento de Shinichi, también guardaban un secreto, se notaba por la forma en la que se hablaban y en que le miraban con cuidado cada vez que se acercaba a ellas para cotillear cual será el tema de conversación tan interesante. Ahora le picaba la curiosidad. A Ai le pasaba algo e iba a averiguar que era, ya esta bien eso de esperar a que confíe en él, lo sabría quisiera ella o no, igual pasaba con Ran, se iba a enterar de por qué los planetas se habían aliado contra él y por qué todo el mundo tenia secretos ese puñetero día.

Heiji iba a su lado mirando igual de mal que Kudo hacia atrás, donde Kazuha y Ran cuchicheaban evitando a los dos detectives metomentodo.

-No se qué demonios esta pasando. Kazuha me huye.

Kudo asintió.

-¡Conan!-Llamó una voz encantadora.

Heiji y Conan se pararon para esperar al par de chicas que les llamaban.

Kazuha miró a Heiji

–No sabia que te llamabas Conan

Heiji iba a contestar un improperio mientras Conan se reía, entonces intervino Ran:

-Lo sentimos, ahora mismo Conan ira contigo.

Heiji gruñó y siguió caminando.

_Hora de saber la verdad._

-Raan, ¿me vas a contar de que hablabais?-preguntó inocentemente el niño

-Si- dijo Kazuha-Sabemos que te llevas muy bien con esa niña..

_¿Haibara? ¿Qué quieren de Ai?_

Ran se agacho muy avergonzada..

-Es que… quería preguntarte que cómo estas siempre tan cerca de ella, parecéis tan amigos…, como últimamente siempre esta triste he pensado que le vendría bien hablar con una amiga. No te ofendas Conan pero tu eres un chico, y tan vez no la puedas entender. Pero..-Ahí Ran se paró sin saber muy bien como seguir

-Pero-continuó Kazuha- por mucho que damos vueltas no conseguimos acercarnos a ella y no es bueno para la niña. Con lo listo que eres seguro que nos has entendido ¿a que si?

La cara del niño era como un mapa. _¿Ran quería ayudar a Ai?¿y le estaba pidiendo consejo de cómo acercarse a ella?¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella si apenas la conocía?_

La cara de Conan adquirió una expresión mucho mas tierna y miró especialmente a Ran, ésta no se dio cuenta del cariño con el que la miraba el niño, le acarició el pelo y dijo:

-¿Y qué me dices Conan?

Conan pensó muy bien lo que le iba a decir, no quería decir nada que invadiera la privacidad de Ai, pero quizás Ran había caído en algo en lo cual el no. Eran chicas, y las chicas son muy raras, quizás Ai necesitaba de vez en cuando otra persona del mismo sexo en quien confiar, igual que él tenia a Hattori de vez en cuando para desahogarse. Él apreciaba y confiaba en Ai, pero a veces necesitaba hablar con una mente masculina.

-Pues-dijo mirando a ambas chicas con duda en su expresión- Es cierto que Haibara es algo arisca y complicada, pero lo hace por costumbre, si estas ahí cuando lo necesita y insistes acaba por abrirse. Es como un perro desconfiado, tienes que ganarte su confianza. O al menos intentarlo. Me parece muy buena idea lo que pretendéis.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ilusionada Ran, si Conan estaba de acuerdo, y conocía mas a Haibara, no podía ser tan mala idea- ¿entonces tu tampoco sabes por qué esta tan triste últimamente?

-No, he intentado que me lo diga, pero ella dice que se le pasara y no es nada-contestó contento por no tener que mentir como solía hacerlo.

Kazuha y Ran se miraron contentas. Solo les quedaba insistir.

Conan se fue hasta donde estaba Heiji sin dejar de mirar a Ran. Heiji le miró fijamente.

-¡Eh! Quita esa cara de alelado y dime que traman esas dos. Espero que Kazuha no se meta en ningún lío que si no luego su padre me la monta a mi.

-Tranquilo.

-¡Tu lo sabes! ¡Cuéntamelo!

-No-contestó el niño con una sonrisa, y salió corriendo hasta donde estaban el resto de los niños

Los niños entraron corriendo en la primera tienda que vieron. Seguidos por otros dos niños menos entusiasmados y varios adultos.

Ran y Kazuha estaban muy cerca de los niños ya que tenían que vigilarlos y heiji se fue directamente detrás de una estantería a ver objetos de kendo. Curiosamente en esa tienda había de todo, camisetas con el nombre del zoológico, llaveros, tazas, colonias, banderas, y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el parque en sí. Solo cosas.

Entre el revoloteo habitual de una tienda de una atracción turística Conan vio unas dos o tres mesas con perfumes en pirámide. Era una selección de perfumes de temporadas pasadas a los que se les estaba dando mucho bombo y platillo. Había uno con olor a brisa del mar y bosque-según la etiqueta- que tenia el puesto numero uno de los diez mejores.

Ayumi se acercó inocentemente y Conan se fijó en que Ai al ver el perfume que cogia la otra chica habría los ojos y su cara reflejaba algo parecido al temor. Cuando Ayumi se lo fue a poner una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡DEJA ESO!-gritó Ai con desesperación.

Los niños la miraron estupefactos y los demás presentes la miraron estupefactos. Ai parecía que acaba de pasar una maratón, asustada pero ligeramente agresiva. Se acercó a Ayumi y ésta en seguida dejó el perfume.

-Si no te gusta, lo dejo, no pasa nada-dijo la niña, si a Haibara le molestaba ese perfume, lo dejaba.

Ai respiraba muy lentamente. Cerró los ojos y automaticamente se calmó.

-Vale, seguid viendo lo que queráis yo paso.

Y salio la primera del local, seguida de la atenta mirada compasiva de Ran.

Después del pequeño incidente salieron poco a poco de la tienda y entre conversaciones y risas se metieron en otras tiendas, en un momento en el cual nadie se fijaba en ella, Ai se escabulló, Ran se dio cuenta y disimuladamente salió detrás de ella.

….--…..--

_¿Por qué?¿Por qué todo me la recuerda?¿Por qué ahora?_

Ai sintió que sus ojos la escocían, pero los cerró fuertemente para que no saliera de ellos ni una sola lagrima. No. No iba a llorar, por mas que últimamente sea de lo único que sentía ganas.

En la parte de atrás de la tienda antes mencionada, justo al final de un pasillo, donde estaban todas esas mesas con perfumes, se encontraba la niña pequeña, mirando uno que tenia en las manos fijamente. Esa mesa estaba rodeada de estanterías del tamaño de una mesa que utilizaban para poner posters.

-Ai-la llamó una voz conocida

Ésta se dio la vuelta sorprendida y avergonzada de que la hubieran pillado en un momento tan … _intimo._

-¿Qué?-respondió borrando de su mente las ganas de llorar.

-Estoy preocupada por ti-dijo Ran agachándose hasta estar a su altura.

En ese momento algo parecido a lo que los escritores llaman Flash Bach paso por la mente de la pequeña.

Ai vio a su hermana repetir las mismas palabras dos años antes, cuando empezaba a integrarse de lleno en la organización. Esas exactas palabras. _Estoy preocupada por ti._

Miró fijamente a las chica que tenia delante intentando encontrar las diferencias que tenia con su hermana. No eran muchas.

-¿Qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mí-al ver que Ai seguía sin dar muestras de vida interna- te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie-dijo cada vez mas triste- solo quiero ayudarte, no esta bien que estés tan triste.

_Puedes confiar en mi…_

Esas palabras resonaban en su pequeña cabeza.

Ran se dio por vencida y se levantó, cuando iba a irse..

-Es que..-Ai no se vio capaz de seguir.

Ran volvió a agacharse, y casi palpó los esfuerzos de la pequeña por hablar.

-Mi..mi hermana murió hace unos meses y dentro de tres días exactamente es…era su cumpleaños.

No añadió nada mas. Miró fijamente el perfume que tenia en las manos.

-Oh, no tenia ni idea –dijo tocándole el hombro suavemente

-Murió en un accidente de coche-mintió la niña para evitar que se lo preguntara- Y..ahora intento olvidarme de ella , pero muchas cosas me la recuerdan, y esto… dijo mirando fijamente el frasco-era su perfume favorito, no usaba otro.-dijo con un carraspeo.

-Creo que eso no esta bien-dijo con cuidado Ran

-¿Qué?-dijo Ai sorprendida

-No deberías intentar olvidarla-al ver que no entendía lo que decía continuó-Si yo hubiera muerto teniendo una hermana tan buena como tu, no querría que me olvidaras.

Un sentimiento extraño se adueño de la garganta de Ai. Era incapaz de hablar, si hablaba seguramente rompería a llorar y no quería.

Ran la abrazó y dijo:

-Si la olvidas, ella estará triste, y si esta mirando desde el cielo y te ve tan deprimida, ella también se deprimirá. Deberías recordar los momentos buenos vividos con ella. Seguro que te mira desde el cielo y sonríe cuando tu sonríes.

Para sorpresa de ella misma, Ai puso las manos en sus hombros dándole un inesperado abrazo. Los brazos de la rodearon y cerró los ojos.

A Ai le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Y esta vez no trató de reprimir los recuerdos de su hermana.

-Hay tantas cosas que nunca que le dije, no le dije nunca que la quería…-dijo contra el hombro de Ran

-Seguro que lo sabe.

Ai volvió a incorporarse y pidió disculpas por la tontería.

-No tienes que disculparte-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Si te sirve de algo, yo estaría muy orgullosa si fueras mi hermana, muy pocos adultos llevarían algo así con tu entereza. La verdad es que te admiro.

Ai dejó lentamente el frasco en su puesto. Al levantar la cabeza vio una mano tendida, Ran se la tendía para salir juntas de allí.

Ai volvió a mirar el frasco y la mano y dijo:

-Ahora voy, dame un minuto.

-Te espero fuera-contestó sonriendo.

Ai miró una vez mas el frasco azul con toques verdes y un olor absolutamente familiar.

Lo cogió y fue a pagarlo.

Ya fuera del establecimiento. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que un chaval pequeño salía también del mismo sitio que ellas.

Conan sonrió sintiendo algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad y al alivio cuando vio como Ai le tendía a Ran un regalo.

-Toma-dijo simplemente-es para ti.

Ran cogió extrañada la caja envuelta. Y la abrió lentamente. Un frasquito azul con destellos verdes, con olor a mar y a bosque.

-Pero… Ai- dijo ella anonada

-Quiero que lo tengas tu, si quieres…-añadió después.

-Por supuesto

Ran quitó el lazo que rodeaba el perfume y se lo puso a ella y a Ai. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sonreír recordando la imagen de su hermana.

Después de unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaban los demás, Conan se les unió diciendo que se había perdido.


End file.
